


As Long As You're Mine

by Princeyssash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, like 1 sentence but still, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash
Summary: Ethan has managed to entangle himself in a difficult web of lies. He told his grandmother he would bring his 'special someone' to Christmas dinner, but he doesn't have a special someone. He needs to find someone, anyone to bring to dinner. He just didn't think it would have been his not-so-secret crush Roman, who absolutely does not like him back, there's no chance.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	As Long As You're Mine

Ethan had lied to his family about having someone to bring to Christmas dinner. He foolishly had said, _yes grandma, I am seeing someone_ , and, _yes grandma, I will bring them to Christmas dinner, of course_. Why, why did he always tell little white lies that would get him in difficult situations without thinking about it. He had said he was seeing someone when in fact, he wasn't. What would he do now? He couldn't show up without anyone, he would get into so much trouble if his mother discovered he had lied to grandma. When he had done it as a child he had been reprimanded for it all the time, he couldn't be caught doing the same as a teenager. He could already hear his mother tell him off. "You shouldn't lie to your poor old grandmother, she hasn't done you any wrong. How dare you not be truthful to her when everything she has ever done for you was in your favour. Oh, Ethan, what am I going to do with you?" She had told him the same things along these lines for years now. At some point she had been at such a loss about what to do that she sent him back to his psychologist. He'd been sent as a 12-year-old because his mother couldn't handle his lying problem. He had gotten better, but it still happened sometimes. When he had failed a big test for the first time, when he had lost his phone and now, when he had been asked if he was finally bringing someone to Christmas dinner. The one event in the year that involved the entire family.   
Ethan grabbed his phone, he had saved up for a bit and bought himself a new one after losing his old one, and called Remus, his best friend and unfortunately also brother to his crush.   
"Ree, thank goodness you answered," Ethan sighed when Remus finally picked up his phone. "I need you. Remember that Christmas dinner I've been complaining about? You know, the one where I have to play nice with my whole family? Half of which are assholes may I remind you. Well, I kind of sort of may have told my grandmother I'd bring my 'special someone that I've been seeing'. I don't have anyone I’m seeing, Ree, what do I do? I'm such an idiot"  
"Pfft, Ethan, you sneaky thing. Did you want your dear old Remus to accompany you to your Christmas dinner perhaps?" Remus sounded about as amused as Ethan expected. Which was to say he sounded extremely amused.  
"Really? You’d do that for me? Oh Ree, you're a lifesaver!"   
"Nope, no can do, not on Christmas Day," Remus chuckled, "whoopsie-doodles, did you think your problem was solved?"   
"Remus I swear to everything holy that if you don't help me I will hang up the phone and hide all your hair products." Ethan grumbled and moved to sit on his bed, "I need someone to bring, I can't show up alone, no matter how much I wish I could. I can already hear my mother scold me for lying." Remus giggled through the phone. Oh no.   
"Well, my pretty little liar, I can think of someone you could bring to meet your family,"  
"Wait, really? Who? Tell me everything!"  
"You see, Ethan dearie, I happen to have a sibling who is single and dreads our family Christmas dinners," Remus whispered as if sharing a well-protected secret, "I'm sure they'd be happy to help you out!" Ethan groaned.  
"Remus, you know I can't ask Roman! It will be the end of me to have to be lovey-dovey all day and have it all be a show," Ethan flopped back on his bed, "It will crush me and you know it."  
"Well then I have no idea what you should do, sorry boo," Remus said, "gotta go, see you at school tomorrow!" _click_. Sighing dramatically, Ethan dropped his phone on the bed next to him and put his hands over his face. He couldn't ask Roman, his first and only crush, he would not be okay afterwards when they'd have to 'break up and continue to be friends' afterwards. They wouldn't actually break up of course, they wouldn't even be dating, but it would still break him. Ethan was at a loss. Who else could he call? Who could come and save him from this carefully crafted web of lies he had managed to entangle himself in? Maybe Virgil would know something? Ethan grabbed his phone again and dialled Virgil.  
"Hey Ethan, what's up? You never call," Virgil said as he picked up the phone.   
"V, you have to help me! I did something really stupid and I'll spare you the whole story but I need you to come with me to Christmas dinner and pretend to be my boyfriend!"   
"Wait, backtrack please, you need me to do _what_?" Virgil sounded about as shocked as Ethan would have predicted he would.  
"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend at Christmas dinner next week."   
"But why? Also why me?"  
"My grandma asked me if I would be bringing anyone to Christmas dinner and I foolishly told her yes, because I was so done with her asking me when I would finally get a 'special someone' in my life. Also, you because you're my dearest friend and Remus refused to help me out!"   
Virgil laughed. "Dude, that's about the dumbest lie you've ever told. Also just ask Roman to help you, I'm sure they'd be glad to help you out,"  
"Not you too! V, I can't ask Roman to be my pretend partner, they don't like me back and I will be hopelessly crushed after one day of pretending..." Ethan sighed again, frustration becoming more and more apparent on his face as he talked to Virgil.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that 'they don’t like me back' part, E, I've heard from a reliable source that Roman does like you a whole lot."  
"Was this reliable source Remus? Because in that case I don't believe a word you just said. You know he likes to prank people." Ethan shook his head. No, if Remus had said that Roman was into him he believed it even less. Remus was his best friend but he had a nasty habit of pranking people and not thinking about the feelings of the person he was pranking.   
"You know he wouldn’t prank you or Ro about this,” Virgil said, “He might not always consider other people’s feelings but even he wouldn’t go that far,”  
“I don’t know, V, I still don’t think he would be truthful about this. There’s no way someone as amazing and talented and beautiful as Roman is actually interested in me,”  
“You are all these things as well, E. I might not be good with the whole emotion thing but you are super talented, there’s a reason you and Roman always compete about the lead role in drama. You’re equally talented and gorgeous and this is why Miss Val struggles to make the casting decisions.”   
“Are you done with your rant, V?” Ethan chuckled, “Not that I don’t appreciate it but that is still not a valid reason for Roman to be interested in me.”   
“Ethan Dolosus, will you shut your mouth for one second and listen? Roman likes you. You like Roman. You should ask Roman out. Or at least ask them to be your date to your Christmas dinner. They will join you and you can ask them out afterwards. If they haven’t asked you out by that point. Over and out. Now go and call Roman, you hopeless gay,” Virgil sounded as if he was completely done with Ethan.   
“Sorry, V. I know you don’t always like the emotional talks. Thank you for listening to me,”   
“Of course, good night E,”  
“Good night, V,” Ethan hung up the phone and put it aside. Maybe he should just sleep on it for a night. 

  
The next morning Ethan woke up late and thus had no time to worry about his dilemma too much. After quickly getting dressed and grabbing an apple to eat on the bus, he rushed out the door. On the bus, he was surprised to see Virgil sitting next to Remus, which left him to sit in the space next to Roman. Great. He shot a quick look at Remus and Virgil and judging by the smug look on Remus's face, this had been planned. Okay then. Two could play that game. He would sit next to Roman and pretend it was the most normal thing in the world, he would be fine. Absolutely fine.   
“Hey Ro, good morning,” Ethan said as he sat down. Roman looked half-awake and they looked adorable.   
“Mornin’” Roman mumbled, running a hand through their hair. “How are you?”  
“I’m good, excited to see which play Miss Val had picked out for us for the spring performance!” They would perform their current play, Wicked, this week as it was the week before Christmas break, and today before the final run-through Miss Val would announce the next play the theatre department would be working on after they come back from Christmas break.   
“Me too, I hope I get the lead,” Roman said, “tho you deserve the lead as well Ethan, you’re such a good actor.” After they said this, Roman looked kind of shocked, as if they had said something they hadn’t meant to. “did I say that out loud?”  
“You did,” Ethan chuckled, “but I appreciate the compliment, Roman, thank you,”   
The rest of the bus drive was spent in comfortable silence, Ethan ate his apple as Roman slowly woke up.   
“See you at drama this afternoon, Ro!” Ethan said as he got off the bus and waved at Roman, who waved back at him.   
  
After a long day of classes, some interesting and some extremely dull, Ethan finally got to go to drama. He bounced into the theatre, skipping through the walking path in the middle of the rows upon rows of chairs until he reached the stage.   
“Good afternoon everyone!” He greeted his fellow castmates as he put his bag down. He spotted Roman and took a sharp breath. Roman looked absolutely amazing in their green stage makeup and a black wig.   
“Wow, Ro,” Ethan said as he walked up to Roman, “you look… stunning,”   
Roman ran a hand through their hair, uncertainty clear on their face.   
“Are you sure? The make-up feels kind of weird,”   
“Are you kidding me? It looks amazing! You’re the best Elphie I could have wished to act with!” Ethan had to hold himself back from stroking Romans face, partially because he didn’t want to ruin the make-up and partially because that was something a boyfriend would do, not a friend. He could see a bit of the nerves leaving Romans face.  
“Oh really? Well, you’re the best Fiyero too! I’m so excited for people to see the play!” happiness was clear on Roman’s face, though Ethan could see some nerves as well. “Do you think people will be assholes about me playing Elphaba? She’s seen as a strong female lead and I’m not a woman… She’s my dream role but maybe we should have Dahlia play Elphaba instead of me. Oh no, everything is going to go wrong this was a horrible mistake…” Ethan grabbed Roman’s hands.   
“Hey, hey, none of that. You are going to be a freaking amazing Elphaba and we’re going to have an absolutely amazing week playing these roles, I mean you get to act as if you’re in love with me after all,” Ethan winked at Roman, who promptly blushed, “all jokes aside, you are the best freaking Elphaba we could have had and anyone who says differently has to face me, your brother and Miss Val. Nothing is going to go wrong, we are going to have a blast and you will be so glad you did this,” Roman nodded slightly.  
“I really hope you’re right,”  
“I would never lie to you, Ro,” 

“Okay everyone, attention please!” Miss Val clapped her hands to catch the attention of all the drama kids. “First of all, Roman you look fabulous! Very Elphie, I love it. Second of all, I have an announcement to make. Those of you who have been part of the theatre here at West High for a longer time know that this is a tough week for us drama nerds, tech rehearsals followed immediately by the last fully staged run through, which is today, so I like to relieve the tension a little bit by announcing the spring play! Drumroll please,” Miss Val trailed off as all the kids drummed on the floor, “The spring play for West High in 2019 will be I Wish You All The Best!”   
All the kids cheered as Ethan looks at Roman, who looked over the moon.   
“That’s amazing, Miss Val!” Ethan said excitedly, grabbing Roman’s hand in his. He couldn’t help it. He needs to play Nathan, and Roman needs to play Ben. It would be perfect. If only he could actually ask Roman out in real life… No, Roman didn’t like him back and that was okay.   
“Okay, okay, quiet down kids! I know it’s exciting. Mason Deaver wrote this book and they did a phenomenal job and now we get to perform it on stage! Auditions will be held the week after Christmas break, please prepare a monologue and if you’re auditioning for one of the leads please pair up and prepare the dialogue that I will email to all of you in the first week of the Christmas break. Yes Fiona, what’s your question?”  
“Is the monologue also a set text or do we pick something ourselves?” Fiona was a freshman, very eager but also not a very experienced actor.  
“The monologue is up to you, try to find something that you think portrays the character you’re auditioning for well. And before anyone asks, no there’s not a set amount of time for your monologue, but please don’t prepare anything over 8 minutes as there are a lot of auditions that we have to fit into one day. Understood?” Miss Val looked at everyone as she said this and waited until everyone nodded that they understood. “Good. Now, onto the business of the day. A full dress rehearsal! Everyone who starts, please go to places.” Then she saw Ethan, “Ethan Dolosus! Get your butt in your costume! You might not be a starter but I will not tolerate laziness in my wonderful theatre. You as a senior should know this,” she winked at him as she said it.  
“Yes, Miss Val!” Ethan chuckled and turned to Roman, “See you on stage, break a leg Elphie,”   
  
The run-through of act one went great. A few minor mistakes, but nothing that involved Ethan or Roman and nothing that couldn’t be fixed. Act two, however, was a different story. Everything went well up until As Long As You’re Mine, also known as Ethan-and-Roman’s-big-dramatic-love-song. Ethan choked up as he heard Roman sing and missed his cue to jump in. The song had to be started over and it happened again. Miss Val had told them both to take a breather and come back to it in 5 minutes. They did and luckily Ethan managed to get through it this time. After that act two went well, but Ethan still felt off about the whole thing.   
  
As he walked to his locker after rehearsals, he felt a presence behind him.   
“Hey Ro,” Ethan said without turning around, “I’m sorry about what happened at rehearsal. That was very unprofessional of me,”  
“First of all, how did you know it was me? Second of all, don’t worry about it. Remember what happened last year during Carrie? It happens to the best of us,” Roman leaned against Ethan’s locker as he grabbed the things he needed.   
“So, E, Remus told me you needed someone to pretend to be your date for your family’s Christmas dinner?” Ethan groaned. Shit. He had completely forgotten about that.   
“Yeah I do…” he sighed, “Don’t suppose you know anyone who would be willing to do that would you?”   
“Well, I guess I could do it?” Roman looked at Ethan, “I desperately want to get away from my own family during Christmas time and if I told them I’d be spending it with you they can’t make me stay in the house to play nice with my transphobic aunt and uncle. Why they’re still invited I wouldn’t know, but there’s not much I can do about it as I’m ‘only a child’,”  
“Wait? You’d do that for me?” Ethan looked at Roman with sheer shock on his face, “Really? Oh, Roman, you’re the best!” Ethan ignored the voice in his head that whispered he would come to regret this. Yes he had a crush on Roman, and yes he would be heartbroken when they ‘broke up’, but at least he had someone to bring to Christmas dinner _and_ he got to spend the day with Roman! It was the perfect turn of events.   
“Well, we’re friends, aren’t we? Plus, it would be a great acting experience,” Roman looked at their phone, “Oh, my dad is here to pick me up so I have to go. Text me the details!”   
With that, Roman was gone and Ethan was left alone with his swirling thoughts. Acting experience, right. They didn’t have a crush on you, get your head straight Ethan.   
  
~~  
  
“So remember, don’t listen to aunt Patty and watch out for the hyperactive children that get even more hyperactive after they’ve had…”  
“hot chocolate and candy canes,” Roman smirked, then put their hand on Ethan’s arm in an attempt to soothe some of the nerves. “Also don’t forget, we got together after rehearsal as Fiyero and Elphaba where you dramatically confessed your feelings for me through song,” Ethan chuckled as he heard that. He’d let Roman think of the way they got together and their choice couldn’t have been more Roman.   
“Yes, and you cried and then jumped into my arms and then we kissed while our fellow theatre kids serenaded us.” That earned Ethan a playful swat on his arm.  
“Rule one of lying, don’t exaggerate or they won’t believe you at all,” Roman told him.  
“I know, I know,” Ethan looked at Roman, “Ready?”   
At their nod, he opened the door and they walked in, hand in hand.   
“Oh Ethan, you’re back, how wonderful!” Then grandma saw Roman, “Is this your special someone, dear? Oh isn’t he handsome,”   
“They are very handsome, I know.” Ethan gently corrected his grandmother, “That’s why I picked them of course. That, and the fact that they’re a very talented actor who could almost compete with me,” the last bit he said with a grin to Roman, hoping to break the tension a bit. His grandma huffed at this.  
“Oh please, Ethan dear. I saw them perform in your Wicked musical and if anything you need to compete with them, not the other way around.” Roman chuckled as Ethan pulled a mock-offended face.  
“I’m a very talented actor thank you very much,” He grabbed Roman’s hand again, “now if you’ll excuse us, I will go introduce Roman to the rest of the family,”   
“Your grandmother is amazing,” Roman whispered to Ethan as they walked away together, “can I steal her?”   
“She’s mine, sorry. If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure she’s adopted you already.”   
“Awesome,”   
  
Ethan looked around for Roman. He had introduced them to all his family members before they had been pulled away by some of his cousins to play some weird children’s game. He had joined them for a little bit but had gotten bored and left to get something to drink. When he came back Roman and his cousins were gone. Looking around the living room he eventually spotted them in one of the corners huddled together. They were laughing, so Ethan was pretty sure everything was okay. He sat at the table for a bit, drinking his hot chocolate and looking at Roman and the kids in the living room. Roman was so good with kids, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ever became a drama teacher. After his career on Broadway of course.   
“They’re a good one, that partner of yours, keep them.” Ethan looked up to see his grandmother sit on the other side of the table.  
“I intend to,” maybe not in the way grandma meant, but Ethan wasn’t going to let Roman leave his life so easily.   
“Looks like they’re heading our way, better go and meet them halfway, before they run into Patty,”  
“Yes, I better,” Ethan stood up to go, “Thank you, grandma, I’m so glad you like them,” he turned to walk towards Roman.   
“Hey Ro, how are you holding up? Have the kids worn you out yet?” Ethan grabbed Roman’s hand, he had to play the loving boyfriend, didn’t he?  
“I’m good, E! Your cousins are adorable,” Roman smiled at Ethan, squeezing his hand, “I’m thirsty though. Any chance there’s still some hot chocolate?”   
“I’m sure there is, let’s go get you some.” He turned to leave, but he was stopped by some loud, very unsubtle coughing.   
“You best look up, dear,” Ethan heard his grandmother say. He looked up and saw that they were standing under the mistletoe. “You know the rule, Ethan! If you’re under the mistletoe, you must kiss.” Was it him or did his grandmother sound way too happy about this. He looked at Roman.  
“You know we don’t have to right?” Ethan whispered, “If you don’t want to then we won’t,”   
“We kissed as Fiyero and Elphaba, I’m sure we can do this one little kiss as Ethan and Roman as well,” Roman whispered back.   
“If you’re sure,” Ethan looked into Roman’s eyes and they nod. Slowly Ethan brought one of his hands up to cup Roman’s face, the other hand moved to hold their waist as Roman brought their arms up around Ethan’s neck. Ethan moved his face closer to Roman and waited for them to close the gap between their lips. When their lips met in a sweet kiss, Ethan forgot about everything surrounding them. All he could think of was Roman’s arms around his neck, Roman’s lips on his, Roman.   
When they broke apart, way too soon for Ethan’s liking, he’s still blissfully unaware of their surroundings.  
“I love you,” He whispered to Roman.   
Then his brain caught up to speed and reminded him of where he was. In the middle of his living room, with his family all around them, and he had just kissed and confessed his love to Roman, who was his pretend partner for the day.   
“Let’s go get you that hot chocolate I guess.” He said to Roman, hoping he looked more put together than he felt.   
“Yeah, let’s,” Roman nodded as they walked to the kitchen together.   
  
When they both had their hot chocolate Roman looked at him.  
“I think we need to talk,” they said, “can we go up to your room?”   
“Yes, of course,” Ethan turned around and lead the way to his room, mentally cursing himself out. You stupid idiot, you had to go and tell them you love them when you’re not even dating, you had no right to do that. You’ve ruined it, they won’t even want to be your friend anymore. Idiot.   
“Ethan?”   
Ethan turned around to look at Roman. “Yes?”  
“Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?” Roman looked so sweet, their hands buried in the sleeves of their Christmas sweater, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Best come clean about it, Ethan told himself. Get it out in the air, get rejected and try to get over your feelings for them.   
“Yes, I did,” Ethan looked down at his hands, not daring to look at Roman, “I’ve had a crush on you since we did Heathers and I saw you perform as JD. Oh how I wanted to be your Veronica,” he chuckled, “It’s okay, I know I won’t ever be. You’re you, goodness, you’re so amazing and wonderful and gorgeous and such a talented actor and I wish I was half as good as you, then maybe I could be your Nathan in the spring performance. But I won’t be, and that’s okay,” Ethan looked up as he saw two hands grab his.  
“Ethan, sweet, clueless Ethan,” they moved one hand to bring Ethan’s face up to meet their eyes, “you have no idea how long I have longed to hear you say that you like me. When I heard you would be my Fiyero in the winter performance I cried. I couldn’t believe we got to pretend to be in love. I thought, if we never get to be in love in real life but at least I get to be his partner in a musical. Ethan, I love you too. So much.”   
Ethan looked at them, tears in his eyes now as well. “Do you mean that?”   
Roman nodded. “I do,”   
Slowly Ethan moved up his hand to cup Romans face and leaned in, “may I?” at Roman’s nod, he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Roman sweetly. There wouldn’t be any more pretending between them now. 


End file.
